Dan Helsing
by Terranova210486
Summary: Based on the Universal Pictures movie, Danny Fenton takes on the role as legendary monster hunter, Dan Helsing. To save the world, he must battle the evil vampire Count Vlad Plasmius. Adventure never dies! Danny x Juniper Lee
1. Prologue: A Triumph of Science

_**List of Characters: **_

Gabriel Van Helsing: Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Anna: Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee)

Carl: Double-D (Ed, Edd and Eddy)

Dracula: Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Danny Phantom)

Valken: Dennis Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee)

Igor: Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

The Cardinal: Pakku (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Werewolf: Wulf (Danny Phantom)

Dr Frankenstein: Dr Vic (Toonsylvania)

The Frankenstein Monster: Doctor Vicktor (Ben 10)

The Undertaker: Freakshow (Danny Phantom)

Dracula's Brides: Azula (Avatar), Blackfire (Teen Titans) and Ember (Danny Phantom)

Well, here are the main characters, but I'll try to explain who the minor characters are throughout the fanfic. Anyway, here's the first chapter of my very first fanfic. Also, just so you know, I don't own anything, not the movie Van Helsing or the characters in this fanfic. I'd be very, very rich if I did.

**Prologue: A Triumph of Science**

It was dark and cold night in Transylvania, but then again, nearly every night was like this one. A storm was beginning to brew when a band of angry villagers came charging through the forest with a battering ram and with the usual pitchforks and torches. They have just learnt that the occupant of Castle Frankenstein, Dr Vic, was guilty of the worst crime he could commit against them: grave robbery. Seven graves have already been violated by that man and the villagers wanted justice (meaning an execution without a trail, followed by snacks and maybe a little dancing).

Blissfully unaware of the blood-thirsty mob closing in onto his castle, Dr Vic busied himself with his life's work: unlocking the very secret of life itself. Once he learnt that secret, those fools in the scientific community would see that he was right all along. He pulled levers and pushed buttons, and waited for a lightning bolt to hit conductor that was sticking outside his castle. He didn't have to wait long, as a bolt of raw storm energy swept throughout his laboratory and into his greatest creation, and in sense, his son. His creation screamed for the very first time as lightning surged throughout his body.

"It's alive. It's alive. **It's alive!**" Vic yelled in excitement. But his joy was short lived, as he heard the sound of a battering ram being used on the castle entrance, and rushing towards the window he saw a rather large mob outside his castle, using a large tree trunk as a crude battering ram and carrying farm tools and such. Dr Vic knew it could only mean one thing!

"Oh my God, door-to-door salesmen!"

"Actually, I think that it's a rabble of angry villagers out to kill you," came a new, more sinister voice from the shadows. Spinning around, Vic came face to face with his benefactor, Count Vlad Masters. He was a tall, handsome man with grey hair tied into a ponytail and with a neatly trimmed goatee. He had been the only one who provided funding into Dr Vic's research and had even paid for all of the laboratory equipment.

"Oh, Count, it's just you." Sighed Vic, relieved to see a friendly face.

"You've done very well Victor," congratulated the count, "and to think I was beginning to lose faith. It's just a pity that your moment of triumph is being spoiled over a little matter such as grave robbery."

"Oh, that," Vic said nervously, and he began to make mad dash towards his luggage bag. "I must escape this place!"

"Where will you go, Victor?" the count asked, as he somehow appeared onto the catwalk above him. "Your piacular experiments have made you unwelcomed in much of the civilised world."

"I'll take him away, far away, where no one will ever harm him." Answed Vic, who was referring to his creation.

"No, I think that the time has come for me to take command of him."

Vic looked at him, slightly confused and not liking where the count was going with this conversation. "What are you saying?" he asked.

Suddenly, the count was behind him, slamming down the chest Doctor Vic was packing. "Why do you think I gave you this castle, equipped your laboratory?" he shouted.

"Y-You, you said that you believed in my work."

"And I do. But now that it is, as you yourself said 'a triumph of science, over God', it must now serve my purpose."

"W-what purpose?" Vic asked fearfully.

Meanwhile, the mob had finally managed to breakdown the castle door and swarmed inwards like a school of tuna. Nothing short of a vampire or two would stop them. Little did they know that's exactly what was inside the castle.

"Good God," Dr Vic exclaimed, horrified at the counts plans. "I would kill myself before I would help you with such a task!"

"Well, feel free to go on right ahead," Vlad said flippantly, "I don't actually need you anymore, I just need him," referring to Vic's creation lying strapped down on the iron platform. "He _is_ the key."

"I would never allow him to be used for such evil plans." Dr Vic said softly as he gently stroked his creation, his son, on the forehead.

"_I_ would. In fact my brides are insisting on it, otherwise I'll be sleeping on the roof again." The count said darkly as he walked closer to the terrified doctor.

"Jack! Help me!" the doctor screamed.

Out of the shadows came a wannabe-goth teenager, with red hair and very pale skin, wearing a white lab coat. His name was Jack Spicer, Vic's assistant.

"Sorry, Doc, but the names not Jack Spicer, Lab Assistant/Monkey," Jack tore off his coat and is now waring his usual trademark cloths, "It's now: Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" He then began laughing diabolically.

"Well, good for you," Vic said dryly, "now will you help me!"

Jack just shrugged, "I would, but I've been working for the count this whole time, so you're on your own now, bub. Plus, with you out of the way, I can take over your job."

Vlad smirked evilly and moved closer to the doctor.

Vic then grabbed a sword from the wall and pointed it at the count.

"Stay back!" he warned, his voice full of defiance.

Vlad only chuckled. "You can't kill me Victor," he said simply. Then he did the impossible. He walked _into_ the sword, pushing it into his body. "I'm _already_ dead." His teeth then grew into fangs and bit into Dr Vic's neck. Jack, feeling queasy, turned green and left to find a toilet to throw up in.

While this was happening, Vic's creation began to break free from his bonds, enraged at what Vlad was doing to his creator.

After all life was drained from Dr Vic, Vlad dropped the body and pulled out the sword. He then walked over to where Vic's Monster was, only to find the platform empty! Then he heard a sound and saw the Monster hurling a piece of laboratory equipment at him, smashing him into the fire place.

The Monster then picked up Vic's lifeless body and began to run out of the laboratory, away from Vlad.

Outside, the mob was climbing up some stairs, being lead by the town undertaker, Freakshow. Vic's Monster, exiting from a side-entrance, made a dash to a nearby windmill. Following close behind, was Jack Spicer. He called out to the mob: "Hey, everyone, Dr Vic's made a monster! What are you gonna do about it?"

The entire mob looked out, saw the Monster, and turned to Freakshow. "Well, what are you waiting for?" The undertaker asked. "Go get him!" So they did, screaming and yelling all the way.

Vic's Monster made it to the windmill just in time, locking the door behind him. But that wasn't going to stop them, as the mob began to throw their torches at the windmill, setting it on fire. The Monster climbed up several flights of stairs, to the top of the windmill, where he got a good view of the jeering crowd, who were certain that they were about to finish off a mindless abomination.

Holding Dr Vic's body tightly but gently to him, the Monster yelled his first words:

"Why?"

This caused the crowd to become silent, completely dumbstruck. They never heard a monster asked them that question before. The fact that it was asking them in such a sad voice made some of them feel ashamed.

The Monster asked again, "Why?"

"Cause you're a monster and we're an angry mob. It's kinda natural." Sheepishly answered a barkeeper named Moe (_The Simpsons_).

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of breaking glass and saw a shadowy figure fly from the castle, joined by three others.

"Vampires," fearfully muttered a girl named Amy Wong (_Futurama_).

"Run for you lives!" shouted an ogre name Shrek.

"Hurry!" added a girl named Belle (_Disney's Beauty and the Beast_).

And so, the mob went running back to their village, completely forgetting about the monster. And as the flames rose higher and higher around him, Vic's Monster looked down at this creator's lifeless face.

"Father…." He said sadly, a tear rolling down his cheek. Then, the floorboards broke beneath them, and father and son fell into the fiery abyss below.

"No!" shouted Vlad, as he landed in front of the windmill. The monster was gone. His plans literally up in smoke. His brides began to wail behind him, and Vlad's face began to twist with hate. It was a real pity that the Monster had died before he could use it for his plans.

He would have relished killing him.

Author's note:

Phew! My first chapter for my first fan fic! Yay me!

Please read and review, and please, be nice.


	2. Chapter 1: A fight in Paris

Well, here's my second chapter. You'll never guess who's going to play Mr Hyde in this one. Thanks to everyone for their reviews. Except for iron maker 2, you're a jerk.

**_One Year Later:_**

Night had settled onto the city of Paris. Normally, the streets of the City of Light would be packed with people. But with all of the recent murders, the streets were empty, with the exception of one person.

The aforementioned person then took a wanted poster off a nearby wall and scowled at it. This young teen with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black cape and hat (A/N: the same outfit that Van Helsing wares in the movie) is none other then the monster hunter, Dan Helsing. Or Danny, as he preferred to be called. He hated these pictures, not only because they didn't get his eyes right, but they made him look like the bad guy! If these people knew what kind of evil he had to take on in his line of work, they would all drop their baguettes and run for the hills.

Suddenly, he heard the scream of a young woman nearby, along with laughter of something truly evil. Running down the street, he found her lifeless corpse, all broken and mangled. Silently, he prayed for her soul and made the sign of the Cross. Then he found a smouldering cigar from the ground. He knew there and then that this murder was committed by his assignment. Hearing that same laughter again, he turned and saw a large figure climb into the highest tower of Notre Dame.

A few minutes later, he found himself in one of the bell towers. He scanned the room, knowing that his target was here, but he couldn't see him. Suddenly, without warning, a large green head dropped down in front of him, the rest of his body hanging upside down from the rafters. Most would have screamed in fright or ran away, but Dan Helsing wasn't like most teenagers.

"What's up?" Danny asked casually.

The creature looked at him and growled in response, "You're a big one. You'll be hard to digest."

Danny shrugged. "I'd hate to be such a nuisance. But have you ever considered of becoming a vegetarian?"

The creature somersaulted down and landed nimbly on his feet. Danny looked him over, reminding himself not to underestimate him like last time. "I missed you in London." Danny remarked.

The creature laughed his horrible laugh and flexed his right arm, showing a bullet hole in his bicep.

"No you bloody did not. You got me _good_."

Danny decided to do the one last formality before starting with the fight scene and finishing the job he started in London.

"Dr Bruce Banner, you are wanted by the Knights of the Holy Order-"

"It's the Hulk, now." Interrupted the former scientist.

Danny ignored him. "-for the murder of twelve men, six women-"

"-four children, three goats, two ducks and a Partridge in a Pear Tree!" The Hulk interrupted yet again. Then the green behemoth sized him up before saying;

"So, you're the great Dan Helsing."

"And you're one seriously messed up Fruit-Loop."

As if to prove his point, the Hulk took his remaining burning cigar and ate it.

"We all have our little problems." The monster said simply.

"You know, my superiors would like me to take you alive, so that they can extricate your better half." Danny added.

Hulk laughed and said, "I bet they would."

Danny's eyes narrowed as he spoke coldly. "Personally, I'd rather kill you and call it a day. But hey, I'm feeling generous; let's make it your decision, shall we?"

The Hulk thought about it and said, "Nah!" Before whacking him to the other side of the room.

But even as he was flying across the room, Danny was already shooting away with his guns, missing the Not-So-Jolly-Green-Giant by inches.

After he got up from the floor, Danny saw the Hulk charging at him again. Danny reached into his cape; he brought out two circular blades with Chinese writing on them. Stepping out of the Hulks way, he lashed out with his blades, cutting the creature. Howling in pain, the Hulk charged headfirst into a nearby bell, which clang loudly on impact. "Ah! The bell! The bell!" Hulk screamed as he covered his ears. As Danny moved in closer for the kill, the Hulk grabbed one of the bells, and brought it down on the young hunter, trapping him like a bug under a jar.

The Hulk chuckled at his own cleverness, as he placed Danny's hat on his head. The great Dan Helsing was so easy to catch, but at least he put up a fight. He would savour this meal like no other. A muted buzzing was heard from inside the bell. Not wanting his next meal to get away, he lifted the bell…only to find Danny gone! Then he heard the buzzing noise again, only from above. Turning upwards the creature saw Danny _inside_ the bell and before he could react, Danny grabbed his hat and cut into the Hulks left arm. It wiggled around for a moment, before turning into its old human self.

"Well, I bet that's upsetting." Danny said as he laid on the floor.

The Hulk screamed in rage, grabbed Danny and threw him upwards through the roof. The Hulk soon followed. "Ah, Paris!" he yelled mockingly. He then picked Danny up by the collar and said, "I think you'll find the view up here rather spectacular!" He then walked over to the edge of the roof, with every intention of dropping Danny!

Before throwing Danny off the top of the building, the Hulk said reflectively, "It's been pleasure knowing you." Danny groaned. "Wish I could say the same." He muttered.

The Hulk then said; "_Au revior_!" and threw Danny off.

Rather then scream as he fell, Danny whipped out his grappling gun and yelled, "Going Ghost!" Then Danny transformed into his alter ego: Danny Phantom! He was no longer wearing his cape, but a black and white hazmat suite with a stylised _D_ on his chest. His hair had turned white and his blue eyes had gone green. He fired his grappling hook into the Hulk's chest and used his ghost powers to float safely to the ground. The Hulk then saw what Dan Helsing was planning to do and said; "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

Danny just smiled gleefully and said; "Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" And then he pulled the cord in an attempt to pull the green monster down to earth! But the Hulk then grabbed the cord and said, "My turn!" He then ran across the roof, dragging the cord and Danny with him. But when he got to the other side, he tripped and fell off the roof. He swung into Notre Dame and Danny landed on the roof. The Hulk then crashed into a great stained-glass window, one of the shards cutting the grappling line. As he fell to his death, the Hulk transformed back into his human self, Dr Bruce Banner.

SPLAT!

Danny reverted back to his human form and looked down at his handy work, but felt neither victorious nor fortunate. He then began to wonder if Dr Banner was truly in there the whole time, just trapped in the Hulks evil grasp. He did the sign of the cross and whispered a prayer for the doctor's soul.

A large crowd surrounded the body. One police officer, Chief Wiggum (_The Simpsons_) looked up and saw Danny on top of the cathedral and shouted: "Dan Helsing! You murderer!"

Danny sighed as he placed his hat on his head again. Yep, just another day of being a protector of mankind.

Authors Note:

Poor Danny! He doesn't get any respect. Please read and review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Assignment

Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

Three days after Paris, at around dawn, Danny returned to Rome. Or rather, the small city-state that laid within Rome: the Vatican City. Not only was this place the spiritual center of the western world, but it was also the headquarters for the secret society Danny worked for. And it was his home for the last two years. He always felt a sense of reverence whenever he came here, but he didn't feel any today. As he walked into St Peter's Cathedral, the special agent steeled himself for what was about to happen next. He entered an ornate confessional and said, "Bless me, Father, for I have-"

"Sinned. Yes, I know. You're very good at that." Then a tiny partition door opened, revealing a cleric on the other side of the confessional. The voice that interrupted Danny was angry, indignant and disappointed, - a tone that was unique only to Cardinal Pakku. "You shattered the Rose Window!"

"Technically, it was the Hulk that did the shattering." Danny pointed out.

The cardinal ignored him and continued to rant: "Built in the thirteenth century. Over six hundred years old! I wish you a week in hell for that!"

"Oh good, I was hoping for an early vacation." Danny said in frustration.

"Don't get me wrong. Your results are unquestionable, but your methods draw far too much attention. Wanted posters? We are not pleased."

"You think I enjoy being on everyone's most wanted list? Why don't you and the Order do something about it?"

"Because _we_ do not exist." Pakku said simply.

"Then, neither do I." Danny shot back. But when he tried to leave, Pakku pulled a lever and metal bars came down, preventing him from leaving.

"When we found you crawling up the steps of this church, it was clear to all of us that you were sent to do God's work."

"Why can't He do it Himself?" Danny asked bitterly.

"Don't blaspheme!" warned Pakku. "You have already lost your memories as penance for past sins." Then he pulled another lever and a secret door opened, with steps leading underground. "If you wish to recover them, I suggest you continue to heed the call."

Danny sighed and followed the old coot downstairs.

Beneath the Vatican, Danny saw Jewish rabbis working on the bellows and Buddhist monks stroking the fire as Muslim imams hammered red hot scimitars on anvils. All of these people, from different cultures, nations and religions, were united under one banner, to fight a common enemy. If only the real world was like that, eh?

Pakku began a familiar speech. "Without us, the world would be in darkness. Governments and empires come and go, but we, we have kept mankind safe since time immemorial. We are the last defense against evil; an evil that the rest of mankind has no idea even exists."

"To you these monsters are just, _things_, to be killed on sight. But I'm the one left standing there when they die and become the men they once were." Danny spoke up quietly.

The cardinal looked at him for a moment and said softly; "For you, my good son, this all a test of faith." But then it was back to business, as the old man snapped his fingers. The lights dimmed and a projector was activated. "We need you to go to the East. To the far side of Romania, an accursed land overrun with nightmarish creatures. Lorded over by a certain Count Plasmius."

"Plasmius?" Danny asked, and then noticed the picture of said Count on the projector screen.

"Yes, you've never faced one like this before." Pakku said. But Danny wasn't sure. He had heard of the Count, but now that he saw the picture, he had the strange feeling he was seeing someone he already knew. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Pakku continued; "Our story begins four hundred years ago. When a Transylvanian knight named Lee the Elder promised God that neither he nor his family would rest or enter Heaven until they've vanquished Plasmius from their lands. They haven't succeeded. And they're running out of family."

The picture changed to a regal and proud Asian man, and Pakku continued. "His descendant, Jonathan Lee, he disappeared almost twelve months ago." Then the image changed to two teenagers of different ages, apparently brother and sister. "His son, Dennis and his daughter, Juniper. If they are both killed before Plasmius is vanquished, then nine generations of the Lee family will never enter the Gates of Saint Peter." Danny took particular interest in the girl. She was rather pretty, with freckles on her face, and a strand of pink in her mostly raven hair. What really got his attention was the way she stood; proud, defiant and strong.

"For more then four centuries, this family has defended our left flank. They gave their lives. We cannot let them slip into purgatory." The cardinal finished.

"So you're sending me into Hell." Danny deadpanned.

Pakku placed a hand on his special agent's shoulder and said with a smile, "In a manner." The lights went back on and Pakku was given a glass cylinder by a young monk named Aang (_Avatar: the Last Airbender_). It contained a piece of really old paper. "When Lee first came here, he left this behind in our safe keeping. We don't know why, but he wouldn't have left it lightly."

Danny looked at torn piece and noticed the writing. "It looks like it's in some sort of Elvish. Or maybe it's Mordor." He mused. Pakku rolled his eyes and said; "It's written in Latin, you ninny."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Danny said, his cheeks a little red.

"Roughly translated, it says: 'In the name of God, open this door'." The old cleric explained. "But I think you'll be more interested in this…" He pointed to a small insignia of a green ghost. Danny's eyes widened as he looked down at the ring on his right hand. Both images matched!

"Yes." Pakku said as he placed a hand on Danny in a fatherly fashion. "I think in Transylvania, you will find the answers you seek." The young monster hunter silently agreed whole heartedly.

A few minutes later, Danny walked deeper and deeper into the underground, looking for a certain friar. He passed by several of his fellow agents.

"Hey Rosette! Hey Chrono!"

"Danny, your back!" said Sister Rosette.

"Good to see you again." Added her partner, Chrono (_Chrono Crusade_).

"How are you doing, Nightroad?"

"Danny! You're looking well." Answered a friendly priest name Able Nightroad (_Trinity Blood_).

"Welcome home, kiddo!" exclaimed Hellboy as he gave Danny a bear hug. Danny smiled happily. "Nice to see you too, Red."

After a few minutes catching up with Hellboy, Danny was on the lookout for the earlier mentioned friar. He had almost given up when he saw Edd or Double D as he was more commonly referred to, come up to him. The young friar was known for wearing a sock cap on his head virtually all the time and for being a bit of a neat freak. Yet despite his eccentric behavior, he was undoubtedly one of the most brilliant scholars and inventors in the Vatican.

"There you are. So did you bring Mr Hulk back or did you kill him?" Double D asked. Danny didn't respond, which answered Double D's question anyway. "You killed him, didn't you? That's why they get so annoyed. When they ask to bring someone back, they don't mean as a corpse."

Danny just glared at him.

"All right, all right. You're in a mood. Well, come on, I've got a few things that'll put the bit back in your mouth." Double D said as he led Danny to a different part of the armory. As they passed several swords, Double D said dismissively; "Oh, any idiot can make a sword." Then right on cue, a large, bald monk named Nappa (_Dragonball Z_) came up to him and angrily asked "What did ya say, shrimp?"

The younger clergy member shrunk under Nappa's gaze. "Nothing, nothing at all!" he said quickly before rejoining Danny at a nearby shelf. There he handed the monster hunter several items. "Rings of garlic, holy water and silver stakes." Then they both saw a Gatling gun being fired at a target point.

"Why can't I have one those?" Dan Helsing asked.

"You've never gone after vampires before, have you?" Double D asked.

"Vampires, gargoyles, warlocks. They're all the same: best when cooked well." Danny joked.

"No, no, no. There not all the same. A vampire is nothing like a warlock. My granny could kill a warlock."

Danny chuckled at this. "Dude, you've never been out of the abbey. How do you know so much about vampires?"

"I read." Double D answered simply. Then he took a drop of liquid from a chemistry kit and placed on his finger. "Here's something new: Glycerine forty-eight." He then flicked it at a nearby wall, causing a huge explosion. Several shocked voices yelled in unison, "Knock it off, Double D!" While another voice said; "What in the name of Allah is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry, sorry." Double D apologized sheepishly, before turning to Danny and saying with pride; "The air around here is thick with envy." Then he grabbed a strange looking crossbow. "This is my latest invention. Its gas propelled, capable of catapulting bolts in rapid succession at tremendous velocity. Just pull the trigger and hold on."

"I've gotta admit, Double D, this looks pretty good." Danny said, clearly impressed.

"Now, I've been hearing the stories coming out of Transylvania. Trust me, you'll need this. A work verifiable genius." Double D added.

"If you don't say so yourself."

"I did say so myself. I'm a verifiable cornucopia of talent."

Danny then picked up a strange object from Double D's desk. "Did you invent this?"

Double D saw what Danny was holding and tried to get back from him. "Careful! I've been working on that for twelve weeks." He said as Danny teasingly kept it out of his reach. "It's compressed magma from Mount Doom with pure alkali from the Koopa Desert. One of a kind."

"What's it for?" asked Danny as he gave it back to him.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll come in handy."

"Twelve weeks and you don't know what it does?!"

"I didn't say that. I said I don't know what it's for. What it does is create a light source with the equal intensity of the sun itself."

"And this will come in handy, how?"

"I don't know," Double D said as he put the Sun Bomb away. "You could blind your enemies. Charbroil a heard of blood-thirsty Digimon. Use your imagination."

"No, Double D, I going to use _your_ imagination. That's why you're coming with me."

"The hell be dammed if I am!"

Danny pointed an accusatory finger at the cleric. "You cursed. Not very well, mind you. But you're a monk. Your not suppose to curse at all."

"Actually I'm still just a friar, so I can curse all I want." Double D answered before adding with a cheeky grin; "Damn it!"

"The cardinal has ordered you to keep me alive, for as long as possible." Danny said as he shoved his bag into Double D's arms and walked off.

"But I'm not a field man! Dan Helsing! I don't want to go to Transylvania!" Double D wailed as he tried to catch up with Danny.

Author Note:

Whew! It's a good thing I have the movie and the novelization (written by Kevin Ryan) or I'd have some real trouble with this fic. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 3: When WereWulf's attack

Chapter 3:

The coming of a Transylvanian winter was always cold, with ice and fog heralding its approach. In the misty gloom and faded sunlight, a loan figure stood, bound to a sacrificial post. The young man was none other then Dennis Lee, the last of the great Lee family, other then his beloved younger sister, Juniper. He tested the strength of the ropes, as he waited patiently. Suddenly, he heard a rustle in the woods. He couldn't see it, but he knew it could only be the creature he was waiting for. He kept his cool, remarkable when he was about to come face to furry face with one of the most dangerous predators on Earth. "Come on, fuzz ball. Vlad unleased you for a reason." He challenged.

Then, without further warning, the Werewulf struck! It was a large, white furred creature with large teeth and fangs and glowing green eyes. It leaped towards Dennis, with every intent of tearing him limb from limb. However, with remarkable ease, Dennis ripped loose his bindings and vaulted upwards to the top of the post, the Werewulf missing him by mere seconds. Dennis then grabbed the vine above him, even as one of his men pulled the lever, pulling him upwards. But it suddenly stopped; leaving Dennis just itches from death. "It's stuck! The stupid lever's stuck!" yelled one of the men, an individual named Coop (_Megas XLR_) as he tried to desperately pull the lever. Several other men rushed forward to help him.

Juniper Lee, not wanting her brother to come to harm, drew her sword and stepped froward.

"No, Juniper, it'll kill you!" warned a man named Roy Mustang (_FullMetal Alchemist_). "That's my brother out there!" she exclaimed and ran towards the Werewulf. She charged out of the bushes, brandishing her sword. Both the beast's eyes and that of her brother's were intently on her. "June! No!" Dennis shouted.

Juniper was not afraid to die; she had already watched Vlad and his minions kill off most of her family, and she wasn't about to let brother become one of them.

"Cut the rope! Cut it now!" Dennis ordered. And then a moose named Lumpas (_Camp Lazlo_) did just that, swinging his axe against a knot of rope and springing the trap. The Werewulf landed in front of June – and fell into the pit dug especially for it. And a huge iron cage seemed to rise out of the ground like magic. She jumped backwards and landed perfectly, her eyes watching the cage, with the creature struggling inside a large bag. Still hanging on the vine, Dennis pulled out his silver revolver, ready to shoot. At this close range, there was no way that he could miss!

Unfortunately, the cage slammed into him, causing him to drop his gun. Almost immediately, the creature began to thrash inside the cage, causing one of the ropes to snap. The men on the ground began firing their guns at it, but without silver bullets, they were only making it insanely angry.

"My gun! Find my gun!" Dennis shouted. Juniper did just that. "Find Dennis's gun! It has the silver bullets!" she ordered. Then the final rope snapped and the caged crashed to the ground. A second later, the Werewulf came out, snarling and growling.

"Oh crud. It's loose!" shouted Coop.

"Everyone, run!" Juniper commanded.

"Cheese it!" added a robot named Bender (_Futurama_).

And that's what everyone did. They all ran in random directions, knowing that at least most of them would escape with they're lives.

Fortunately, the Werewulf was interested with only one target. Unfortunately, that target happed to be Juniper Lee. She ran quickly through the woods, but the monster was right behind her. Then she made a wrong turn and stopped at the edge of a cliff – the edge of the Transylvanian Plateau. She heard the Werewulf behind her, charging at her at full speed. June prayed silently and awaited her fate.

But suddenly, something pushed her out of the way. Or rather it was someone. It was Dennis! He then pointed his gun at the beast and fired. Unfortunately, the creature slammed into him and both combatants went tumbling into the river below.

"Dennis!"

Juniper rushed over to the edge of the cliff, and looked down for any sign that her brother was alright. She didn't find any.

Her whole body went numb. She couldn't believe it. Her brother, gone! She was now the last of the Lee family, the last to carry on their sacred mission.

Tears came to her eyes as she whispered:

"God. Help us."

Poor June! Anyway, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 4: The first battle

While Juniper was in mourning for her brother, her prayers were being answered, coming in the form of two individuals. Dan Helsing and his new (and unwilling) sidekick, Double D. The two of them were traveling through a storm on a ship secretly owned and operated by the Order. Then upon reaching Romania, they rode on their horses, riding across valleys and snow-capped mountains…and then stopping at Fast-Food restaurant for a quick bite to eat.

Finally they came to the village of Vaseria, an otherwise quaint little town with two-story building that look like they haven't changed in nearly four hundred years. The only problem was, the inhabitants looked absolutely vicious and that only complicated things for Danny.

"So you remember everything that happened to you in last two years, but you have no memory of anything else before?" Double D asked.

"Not now, Double D." Danny warned.

"Surely there must be something," the friar pressed on.

"I remember fighting the Firebenders in Ba Sing Se." Danny answered seriously. And he was telling the truth!

"That was in seventy-three A.D...?"

"Hey, you asked."

Both companions then noticed that the villagers had surrounded them, clutching onto farm tools and other makeshift weapons.

"Why's it so important to kill this Plasmius fellow anyway?" Double D asked

"Because he's evil incarnate." Danny explained.

"I mean besides that."

"Because anything bitten by him or created by him will also die." That much was true, meaning that the count's death would be a major victory for the Holy Order.

"I mean besides that."

Suddenly, Freakshow appeared.

"Welcome, to Transylvania!" he exclaimed, his voice full of menace.

Danny sighed and dropped his crossbow as he turned to the crowd. He looked at Double D and saw that he was nervous, this being of course, his first field mission. But to his credit, he didn't panic. "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much."

Then they both heard a new voice from behind them; a female voice.

"You! Turn around."

They did so, and saw Juniper, wearing leather riding paints and a green top with a pink dragonfly. "Let me see your faces."

"Why?" Danny asked defiantly.

"Because we don't trust strangers."

"Strangers don't last very long here." Added Freakshow as he began measuring Double D for the size of his coffin.

As the crowed drew closer to them, Juniper ordered; "All right boys, you are about to be disarmed."

Danny placed a hand on one of his guns and said challengingly, "You can try!"

This caused the villagers to back off fearfully. "You refuse to obey our laws?" Juniper asked.

"Not really, I usually have bigger problems." Danny explained.

"Fine then. Kill them!"

"Hey! I'm here to help you!"

"I don't need any help." June said proudly.

"Oh, really?"

Suddenly, Danny grabbed his crossbow from the ground and took aim. Juniper ducked, which gave Dan Helsing a perfect view of his real targets: Plasmius' Brides.

He began shooting, not doing any real harm, but just enough to keep them from getting close.

"Everyone inside!" June bellowed.

She didn't have to say it twice, as everyone rushed to get out of the way, or safely indoors.

All hell had broken loose. The three ghost like vampires shot through the town square, ripping doors and shutters off their hinges, blowing over tables and chairs and knocking people headlong on their faces. Then, without warning, one of the brides grabbed Juniper. Danny shot at the vampire, it missed, but it gave her enough of a surprise to cause her to drop June.

She landed on top of him, her thighs on straddling his face. Not wanting to get distracted, Danny rolled her over and said; "Stay here!" But then Juniper rolled _him_ over on to the ground and said; "_You_ stay here. They're trying to kill me!" And then she rushed off.

"I wonder why," Danny muttered. Then he saw his crossbow lying in the dirt. He got to run and get it. He saw two of the vampires flying over the rooftops, glaring at him. One of them, Blackfire, turned to the other.

"Ember! Kill the stranger."

"Love to." Ember said gleefully.

Dan Helsing didn't have much time. He grabbed his weapon and spun around. Two of the creatures weaved they're way through the chaos, chasing Juniper and tossing people aside like rag dolls. He fired, throwing one of them off balance. He pulled the trigger again. Nothing!

"Edd! I mean, Double D! It's not working!"

Immediately the friar pulled out a new cartridge of silver arrows and tossed them to Danny.

"Try aiming at their hearts." Double D suggested.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Danny mumbled in disbelief.

One of the brides swooped, but Danny ducked in time. Unfortunately for a steer named Heffer (_Rocko's Modern Life_) he was grabbed instead and tossed into a nearby house.

Leaping up, Dan Helsing slammed the cartridge into the crossbow and span around. He saw June being chased by another bride, so he began firing. Dozens of arrows shot passed the vampire and the princess, hitting the storefronts instead. The bride he was aiming for, Blackfire, grabbed a nearby jock named Dash Baxter (_Danny Phantom_) and bit into his neck, before flying off.

Suddenly, everything was quiet. People nervously peeked out of their hiding places. The brides were no where to be seen. June came of her hiding place and hissed; "Who are you trying to kill?"

"Hey, cut me some slack, this the first time I've ever used this thing." Danny exclaimed defensively. "Where are the 'vamps' anyway?"

Juniper thought about; and then realized: "It's the Sun!"

Danny discovered that she was right. It was still daylight. But why would vampires come out during the day, when they would turn into dust via UV rays. Then, they both heard a sound coming from the well.

Both hunters crept slowly to it from opposite ends – Danny with his crossbow and June with scythe that she found. They nodded at each other and looked down the well.

Double D turned around to look at the sky, and noted with dread that a large cloud was about to cover the sun.

"Uh, Dan Helsing…" he said nervously.

As soon as cloud cover came, Azula came flying out of the well, and grabbing Juniper.

"Do you like to fly?" she asked the young huntress before laughing horribly. Juniper didn't waste any time. She pulled out a switchblade and slashed at Azula. The vampire screamed in pain and dropped Juniper, only to have the young princess be caught by Blackfire.

Danny aimed carefully and fired one arrow, hitting Blackfire in the shoulder. This caused her to drop June, who landed on the roof, slipping down it and on to a tree. She then fell down the tree, hitting every branch along the way.

"Good thing I'm the Te Xuan Ze or I'd be in a lot of pain right now." June said before running off.

Back at Dan Helsing's battle, Double D shouted; "Danny! Two o'clock!"

Danny turned in that direction, and fired upon Ember. The vampire flew off balance as several arrows hit her and she crashed into a nearby house. Danny smiled. It looks like the tables _can _be turned.

Juniper ran into a nearby house and locked the door. Then she heard a voice from behind her; "Hello Juniper." She turned around and saw Azula in her human form.

"Nice to see you too, Azula." June replied grimly.

Back outside, Danny kept a sharp eye for Ember. He waited for a few seconds and then he thought he heard something coming from the right. It was in that moment that Ember came flying out and backhanded Danny, sending him to the ground. She then transformed into her human form, a beautiful blue haired girl, as she pulled out the arrows and regenerated her wounds. Danny grimaced. This was going to be harder then he thought!

Backing away from Azula, Juniper asked; "Did I do something to you in the past life?"

"Don't play coy with me, princess. I know what lurks in your lusting heart." Azula said darkly.

"Well I sure hope you do have a heart, Azula. Because someday I'm going to drive a stake through it!"

Azula backhanded her and sent her flying out of the building. Once outside, June picked herself up and ran like hell.

While looking through his bag, Double D found something that would be very handy for this fight. "Ah, yes. This should do the trick." Holding in the canister in his hand.

He then said to Danny, "Holy Water!" He threw it to him, only for the canister to be intercepted by Blackfire, who threw it into the well.

"Stop your teasing, Ember, and finish him!"

"Time for you to die, dipstick." Ember taunted.

"The church!" Double D shouted. Danny then saw what he was pointing at. The church's holy water! Unfortunately, Ember saw it too and smirked evilly.

June ran into a nearby ale house; only find the body of one resident, Gaston (_Beauty and the Beast_) and Azula drinking blood casually from a glass. "Thirty years old. Perfectly aged. A bit of a moron, of course."

"Yo, what's up Juniper?" Blackfire asked, appearing out of nowhere. They both cornered her. June tried to fight back but Blackfire used her inhuman strength to twist her arm and force on her knees. "The last of the Lee's. How pathetic." Azula said with a smirk.

Outside, Danny tried to grab his crossbow, but Ember, reverting to her vampire form, pulled out an electric gaiter from no where and blasted him. Danny slammed against the wall of a nearby house as Ember flew towards him, fangs ready. Danny had just about enough.

"That tears it! I'm going Ghost!"

He transformed into his alter ego and blasted Ember. It didn't kill her, but it certainly sent her flying in the opposite direction. Danny then flew towards his crossbow and grabbed; then he heard Ember yell; "Your dead meat, dipstick!"

Danny knew he had only one chance for survival. He flew towards the church, with Ember trailing just behind him. Fortunately, he made to the church first, in which he dipped the tips of his arrows into the holy water and span around. He relished the look on Ember's face for a few seconds, before pulling the trigger. As the arrows slammed into her, she changed course, spinning through the air, before slamming into the church spire a moment later.

For a moment, it looked like that Juniper was done for, as the two vampires where about to sink they're teeth into her. But suddenly, the both started screaming, as if they were in pain, and flew out.

"Well, that was weird." Was all Juniper could say.

Dan Helsing watched the two brides fly off into the distance, and then turned his attention to Ember, pinned on top of the church spire. The combination of the silver arrows and holy water were dissolving her. She let out one last shriek, before crumbling into dust. Danny did the sign of the cross before sitting down.

Double D walked over to where Danny's hat was lying and looked it over.

"Oh dear," he muttered, "It's all dirty." He then took out a small dusting brush and began to clean it. Then he heard someone say; "Oh man, that was a hoot!"

He turned around and saw Heffer! Apart from a small bump on the head, he was fine. He was now walking out of the house Blackfire threw him into.

Double D then walked over to Danny.

"Not bad for our first day, wouldn't you agree?" He said as he handed Danny his hat.

Danny chuckled a little and said; "Yeah, not bad at all." He had killed one of the feared vampires and brought hope to this village.

Unfortunately, that's not how the villagers felt. Angry voices began to shout: "He killed a bride! He killed Ember! He killed a vampire!" Then they surrounded them, armed to the teeth!

"Just my luck," Danny muttered.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Double D asked in confusion.

"Vampires only kill what they need to survive, one or two people a month. Now they will kill for revenge." Freakshow explained.

"Are you always this popular?" Double D whispered to Danny.

"Pretty much." Danny replied.

"Leave him alone guys," exclaimed a young man named Robin (_Teen Titans_). "He didn't know that, and he was only trying to help us!"

"You'll be saying differently when Vlad kills your little girlfriend, Canary." Freakshow said, referring to the goth girl standing next to teen.

"My name's Raven, you moron!" Raven exclaimed angrily.

Freakshow just waved her off. "Whatever. So, what names shall I carve onto your tombstones?"

"His name is Dan Helsing." Explained Juniper as she walked through the crowd, as they humbly parted way for her. A few seconds passed, and the crowd began to whisper amongst themselves with admiration: "It's him…Dan Helsing…It's Dan Helsing…I knew it all along…You think he has a girlfriend?"

"You're reputation precedes you," Juniper added with a nod.

Danny smiled. He's only been here for a few hours, but he decided that he like Romania a lot more then he liked France. Returning to human form, Danny walked over to her and said: "Next time, stay close. You're no good to me dead."

Juniper chuckled and said; "Well, I'll say this much, you've got courage."

She then turned to the crowd and announced: "He's the first one to kill a vampire in over a hundred years! I say that earned him a drink."

Phew! My longest chapter yet! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5: Vlad's Plot

Within Vlad's castle, the count was sleeping in his frozen coffin. Suddenly, he mentally sensed the death of his bride Ember. He awoke and rose, his rage melting all of the ice that encased his coffin. "_Ember_!" he yelled as he jumped out of his coffin.

Taking a quick look around he saw his remaining brides standing upside down on the roof and around the upper chambers, were his minions, the Heartless (_Kingdom Hearts)._ As he began to walk up the wall in a vertical manner, he asked aloud:

"Why can't they just leave us alone? We never kill more then our fill and less then our share. Can they say the same?!"

When he reached the ceiling, he asked his brides, "Did I not stress how important it is to be finished with the Lees? Before that remaining girl-child destroys what we are trying to create!"

"We lost Ember." Sobbed Blackfire.

"Master." Added Azula.

The count then softened his tone; "There, there, my darlings. Do not worry. I shall find another bride!'

Both brides gasped at this.

"Oh, _that _was tactful!" whispered one Heartless his neighbour, who nodded in agreement.

"Do we mean so little to you?!" A shocked Azula asked.

"Have you no heart?" Blackfire added.

"No I have no heart! I feel no love!" the count answered before jumping forty feet to the ground. "Nor fear, nor joy, nor sorrow! I am _hollow_! And I will live forever. I'm at war with the world, and every living soul in it! But soon the final battle will begin!" He then added, "That reminds me, I must find out who our new visitor is."

Then he heard the growl of a certain creature. He turned and saw the shadow of the Werewulf, which was chained to the wall.

Vlad continued on anyway. "We will have to make a special aperitif out of him. We are must too close to success to be interrupted now…'

His brides dropped to floor next to him. "No, my lord!" yelled a dismayed Azula.

"The last experiment was a failure!" added Blackfire. "My heart could not bear the sorrow if we failed again."

"Silence!" he shouted. The two brides backed away fearfully. The count then regretted frightening them: they had suffered enough for one day. Enveloping them with his cape, he soothed them with his voice and his powers.

"Do not fear me; everyone else fears me, but not my brides…"

The moment was broken by the Werewulf's howl. Vlad could see the shadow of someone poking it with a cattle prod. Each time the prod struck the beast, it let out a painful howl from being electrocuted.

"Jack!"

Jack Spicer then came out of the shadows and asked; "Yeah, boss?"

"Why do you torment that thing so?" the count asked.

Jack just simply shrugged; "It's what I do."

"Remember Jack: do unto others…"

"Before they do unto me. Yes, master."

"Good. Now go." He then turned his head upwards to the Heartless. "All of you! To Castle Frankenstein!"

Vlad then smiled at the thought of completing his plan, and achieving his centuries' long dream. Entire armies couldn't stop him before, what real threat could one stranger be?

_Lee Manor, Vaseria:_

"So, how did you get here?" Juniper inquired as she led Danny and Double D into the family armoury, a room packed with four centuries worth of weapons.

"We came by sea." Answered Danny as he looked around at the impressive display of weapons.

"Really? The sea?" Juniper asked with just a hint of childlike excitement.

"Yes." Answered Double D.

"The Adriatic Sea?" June asked again.

"Yes" answered Double D again.

"Were do I find Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"Uh, yes."

"He used to live in this very same house, four centuries ago, but now no one knows where he lives." Replied Juniper. She then gestured towards a large oil painting that covered an entire wall. It was a rich and fantastical map of Transylvania, the work of both a master artist and mapmaker. "My father would stare at that painting for hours at a time, looking for Vlad's lair."

She then grabbed several weapons from the wall. "So, is that why you've come? To destroy him?"

"I can help you." Dan Helsing answered.

"No one can help me." She replied.

"I can try."

"Well, you can go knock yourself out. But I can handle this on my own."

"Oh, yeah, so I've noticed." Danny said sarcastically.

"Hey, those vampires attacked during the day! They never do that. I was just unprepared. It won't happen again." Juniper said angrily.

"Why would they want to attack in daylight?" Danny asked, not being able to figure out what a reason why vampires would risk their lives like that.

"Clearly they wanted to catch me off guard. They almost seem desperate to finish off my family." June answered simply.

"Why is that? Why now?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Usually I ask only two: What are we dealing with? And how do I kill it?"

Juniper kept moving, grabbing more weapons. "My father spent most of his life asking questions. Tearing apart that tower, combing through the family archives."

Danny shot Double D a look and pointed to a tower outside the window.

"The tower. Start there!"

"Uh, right away." Replied the friar before he ran off.

Danny then looked at Juniper again. "The only way you can save your family is if you stay alive until Vlad is killed."

"And who will kill him if not me? Who will show courage if not me?" June asked defiantly.

"That would be my job. Plus, if you go out there now, you will be outmanned and outpositioned and you can't see in the dark."

Juniper just kept on walking towards the door, so Danny had to stand in front of her, their face only inches away from each other.

"Tomorrow we will hunt Plasmius, but we will do it together."

Juniper studied him for a few moments. "Some say you're a murderer, Mr Dan Helsing, others say you're a holy man. Which is it?"

Danny thought over that question for a moment, before replying; "It's a bit of both."

"I promised you a drink, didn't I?"

"Yes you did. And please, call me Danny."

"Alright Danny, the bar is down the hall, so help yourself. As for me, I going to finish this one and for all." With that June walked down towards the door. Danny sighed and followed her.

"I'm sorry that you carry this burden alone." Danny said, hoping to change her mind.

"On the contrary, I would have no other way." June said.

"And I'm sorry about your father and brother."

"I will see them again. We Transylvanians always look on the brighter side of death."

"There's a _brighter_ side of death?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's just harder to see." But before June could walk out, Danny grabbed her and sprayed her with some knock-out gas that Double D invented. Juniper fainted and Danny caught her before she hit the floor.

"I'm sorry about that, too." Danny said with a triumphant grin.

Boy, when June wakes up, Danny's going to be in world of hurt. Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 6: The hunt is on

Juniper woke up with a splitting headache. She was wondering how she got here, when suddenly she remembered the last person she was talking to. "Dan Helsing!" she said angrily. Forcing herself out of bed, she charged out of her bedroom, to find Dan Helsing and give him the butt whooping of his life.

She stormed down the hallways, looking for him. She then heard a sound from the armoury, so she grabbed a nearby lantern from the wall and slowly crept in. But it turned out to only window left open, with the wind and the rain knocking the shutters against the wall. Chiding herself for getting worked up over such a little thing, Juniper walked over and closed the window. But that's when she saw the wet paw prints on the floor, shining the moonlight.

_WereWulf!_

Her breathing quickened as she scanned the room, looking for any sign of the creature. A long, low growl resonated through the room. Then June felt a drop of rain on her cheek. But then she realized that it wasn't rain…

Turning upwards, the WereWulf roared at her. Without even thinking, June fired her gun at it, missing only by centimetres. The monster dashed into the shadows and out of June's sight. The princess cautiously followed it; just as the moon was being covered by some clouds.

As she snuck behind one of the pillars, she felt something slam into her. Not a Werewulf, a person, someone familiar…

"Dennis!" Juniper shouted.

True enough, it was her older brother, a little bruised and dirty, but still alive.

"Oh my God! You're alive!" June said happily as she threw her arms around her brother. But Dennis didn't have time for reunions. "June, listen to me! I don't have much time." Dennis said urgently.

Suddenly, Juniper remembered: "There's a WereWulf!"

Dennis's face was deadly serious. "I know, but I found out about Vlad's plans, I know what's he up too! He has…" But then Dennis hesitated and said. "…mumblich…Norgen…lochen..."

A struggle played on Dennis's face, Juniper could see that. Then Dennis lurched backwards to the wall and climbed it! Tears filled Juniper's eyes as realised what was happening to her brother. Moonlight began to fill the room as Dennis looked down sadly onto his little sister. He said to her; "Run...June…Run!"

Then Dennis began taring off his own skin, revealing the WereWulf underneath.

It was that moment, Dan Helsing came bursting in, hearing the commotion. He saw the WereWulf and began firing. The creature dodged the bullets and jumped outside, out to the balcony. Danny came up to her and asked; "Are you okay?"

Outside, the WereWulf climbed out of the river and bounded for the village.

Back in the manor, Double D came in. Sniffing the air, he asked, "Why does it smell like wet dog in here?"

"WereWulf!" Danny answered as he began to run to the door.

"Oh! You'll be needing silver bullets then." Double D said as he tossed a bag full of the said bullets.

"Thanks Double D!"

By then, Juniper had recovered from her shock and called out, "No, wait!" But Danny was already out the door.

Dan Helsing had made it to the village by foot. He was already at a heightened state of concentration, keeping all his senses sharp and his weapons at the ready. He then heard a sound from behind him. Something large was moving. He whipped around to the source of the sound, with his gun loaded and ready. Nothing! The streets were empty. Danny almost wrote it off as paranoia, but he could smell wet dog in the air. This hunt was anyone's game now.

"Who's hunting who?" Danny asked aloud.

The monster was tracking him, Danny was sure of it. He kept walking down the alleyways until he came to an open area. The town's graveyard. He heard a sound and whipped around the corner, only to come face to face with the undertaker, who was standing in one of his coffins.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Freakshow asked. "It's a bit tight for me," he then stepped out of the coffin and measured Danny's size, "but for you, it's a perfect fit. What a coincident." He then walked into the graveyard, Danny close behind. "I see that the Wolf Man hasn't killed you yet."

"Oh, don't worry, he's getting to it." Danny replied, raising his guns. "You don't seem too worried about him."

"Oh, I'm no threat to him. I'm just the one who cleans up _after_ him, if you catch my meaning."

Danny took note that the undertaker enjoyed his work far too much. How much business did Vlad and his minions give him? And how long did he and the Count been in their odd, unspoken partnership?

"A little late to be digging graves, don't you think?" Dan Helsing asked, before hearing a sound from outside the cemetery. He whirled around, scanning the darkness.

"Never too late to dig graves. You never know when you'll need a _fresh_ one!" Freakshow replied before swinging his shovel at Danny. But Danny spun around just in time, grabbed the shovel with one hand and pointed his gun at Freakshow. He then began to wonder just how 'unspoken' the undertaker's partnership with Vlad really was.

Freakshow just smiled nervously. "Sorry! I-It's just my nature." Freakshow said lamely. Suddenly, his eyes widened with fear.

That was all the warning Danny needed. He dived to the left just as the WereWulf slammed into the undertaker, hitting him head on. Both man and beast flew through the air for a couple meters, before hitting a lamp post. The undertaker was dead before his corpse hit the ground and rolled neatly into an open grave. The WereWulf struggled to its feet, slightly dazed. Danny raised his guns and prepared to fire.

"No!" Juniper shouted as she slammed into him, causing him to miss. The furry beast then bounded off out of town before Danny could take aim again.

Angrily, Danny grabbed Juniper by the throat and pinned her to a nearby wall. "Why?" he shouted, he eyes glowing green.

"Y-you're chocking me," Juniper stuttered.

"Give me one good reason not to."

"I-I-I can't…if people knew…"

Danny released his grip on her and shouted, "He's not your brother anymore, Juniper!"

"You knew?!" Juniper asked in shock.

"I guessed."

"_Before_ or _after_ I stopped you from shooting him?"

"Before."

Now it was Juniper's turn to get angry. "And still you tried to shoot him!" she shouted.

"What did you expect? He's like a furry Terminator! He's going to kill people!"

"He can't help it! It's not his fault!"

"I know, but he'll do it anyway!"

She studied him for a moment, before asking, "Do you understand forgiveness?"

"Yeah, I ask for it often." Danny replied.

Resolve set on June's face as she said, "They say Plasmius has a cure. If there's a chance I can save my brother, I'm going after it." She started to storm off, but Danny grabbed her.

"I need to find Vlad!" Danny said.

"And I need to find my brother! He gave his life for me! He's the only family I have left!" Juniper replied. Then Dan Helsing noticed the tears in her eyes. Gone was the monster slayer, and in her place was a young girl who desperately wanted to save her only sibling. "I despise Plasmius more then you can ever imagine. He has taken everything from me, leaving me alone in this world."

Danny then looked away, mulling over of what she just said. Going on this wild goose chase would distract him from his mission, but now he realized that there were worst things then having no past.

"To have memories of those you loved and lost is perhaps harder then having no memories at all." Dan Helsing said, sighing. Then he turned to Juniper again and said with a small smile; "All right. Let's look for your brother."

**End of chapter…**

Read and review folks!


	8. Chapter 7: Retun to Castle Frankenstine

Back at Castle Frankenstein, the old laboratory used by its former owner was slowly coming back to life. Inside Jack Spicer was flying around with his Heli-Backpack, directing the Heartless, who were rebuilding damaged equipment, flipping switches and connecting cables, returning the laboratory to its former glory. Vlad was also there, watching them work from a catwalk. He then called out to Jack, "Spicer!"

"Yeah, boss?" Jack called back.

"How long until we are ready?"

"Soon, master, very soon. It's a little difficult without Dr Vic, but it's nothing me and the Heartless can't handle. I'd give it another half hour."

"Good." Vlad smiled. The living did have their uses…even the ones that didn't serve as food.

Outside, Danny and June were walking through the snow covered forest, searching for clues for Juniper's brother.

"For me this is all personal: it's about family and honour. Why do you do this, this job of yours?" Juniper asked.

Danny shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe for some self-realisation."

"And what have you got so far?"

"Nightmares…" Danny whispered as he found a piece of shedded fur in a nearby tree.

Taking a closer look at it, Juniper said, "WereWulfs only shed before their first full-moon, before the curse completely consumes them."

"You think he went in there?" Danny asked, pointing towards the entrance to Castle Frankenstine.

"Castle Frankenstine? But I don't understand. The man who lived here died a year ago. Grave robber, among other things."

"A year ago? That was around the same time your father disappeared."

"Yeah, he was looking for Vlad's lair. He was on his way to the sea." June then got a wistful look on her face. "I've never been to the sea. I bet it's beautiful." She then caught Danny smiling at her. "Oh man," she moaned in embarrassment, "You didn't hear all that, did you?"

"Every word." Dan Helsing smirked.

Inside the castle, the WereWulf came inside via the roof. When it landed on the ground, it began to growl in pain and frustration, still trying to fight off Vlad's control. The Count purposely ignored the beast.

"WereWulfs are such a nuisance before their first full moon. So hard to control." He said to a nearby Heartless.

Then the creature began ripping its own fur off and transformed back into Dennis of the Lee family.

Vlad stepped over him. "I send you on a simple errand to find out who our new visitor is. You have to stop to have a little chat with your baby sister." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Leave her out of this, Blood-Breath!" Dennis said defiantly, as he followed the Count. "She doesn't know anything about you stupid 'Take-Over-The-World' scheme. And I'll soon be taking it to my grave."

"Don't wish for death so quickly. I intend for you to be very useful."

"I'd rather die then help you!"

"Oh, like I've never heard that before. Really, you Lee's are so predictable. Besides, after the final stroke of midnight, you will have no choice but to obey me."

"Hey boss," one Heartless asked, "were do you want us to dump this charbroiled specimen?"

"In front of the boy. I would rather like him to see this." Vlad said with a sadistic smirk.

Four Heartless then dumped a blacked corpse from the nearby pod onto the floor. "Look familiar?" Vlad asked.

Dennis gasped when he saw a familiar cross on it "D-dad?" He then screamed in rage as he lunged at the vampire, but Vlad simply grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"He proved useless in my last experiment, but I'm hoping with WereWulf venom running in your veins, you'll be of more benefit!" He then slammed Dennis into the pod, where the four Heartless began to strap him in.

"I may have failed to kill you Count," Dennis shouted, "but my sister will make sure to finish the job!"

Meanwhile, Dan Helsing and Juniper were sneaking through the castle hallways, weapons at the ready. Suddenly, they saw several Heartless come their way. They hid in an archway.

"What are those things?" Danny asked.

"Heartless. Vlad's servants. Some of them may look cute but they can be very dangerous. So don't underestimate them."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The Heartless were talking to each other in a strange language. Danny couldn't make out a single word of it, but Juniper seemed to know what they were talking about.

"They say Plasmius is using my brother in some sort of experiment!" Juniper said quickly.

"Juniper." Was all Danny could say.

"My brother is still battling the sickness within him. There's still hope!"

"Juniper, there is no hope for your brother." Danny said gently.

Juniper looked heartbroken and shocked at the same time.

"But we can still protect others from the same fate by killing Plasmius." He added. It hurt him to say it – but it was true. If they couldn't stay on focus on killing Vlad, then her brother's sacrifice, as well as her entire family's, would be for nothing. In her eyes, Danny could see the beginning of an understanding. Dan Helsing could only stare back at her, an apology written on his face.

Meanwhile, Vlad's minions were hard at work preparing the equipment. The pod that Dennis was strapped on was being lifted towards the skylight high above. "Let us begin!" Vlad shouted. Electrical power crackled. The dynamos and generators whirled. The chemical reaction tank bubbled. The coffee machine was plugged in. Everything started to accelerate. The time was near.

Dan Helsing and Juniper came around a huge stone column and stared at the strange sight that awaited them. Hanging from the rafters were gooey, slimy cocoons, all connected with cables.

"You ever seen anything like these before?" Danny asked.

"Nope. What do you think they are?"

"Well if I have to guess: offspring."

"What?!" Juniper asked, completely grossed out.

"A man living with three gorgeous women for four hundred years." Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense, in a gross way. Vampires are the walking dead. It only makes sense that their children are born dead."

"It looks like he's trying to bring them to life." Then they came across a cluster of cocoons blocking their way.

"Uh, ladies first." Danny offered with a nervous grin.

Juniper just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Danny sighed and went through first. When the came to open area between the sacks, Danny said aloud; "Plasmius and his brides only kill one or two people a month." He took out his gun and started to put in the silver bullets.

"If he brings all of these things to life…" Danny stopped his sentence. There was no need to continue with the obvious.

Outside, Dennis was still strapped to the pod. He was still struggling to get out, but then a lighting bolt hit him, like a living conductor, then the electricity surged their way into the lab.

"Throw the switches." Vlad ordered.

"Yes, master." Jack Spicer replied. He did that and the energy flowed threw the cables and into the cocoons scattered throughout the castle.

Danny and June backed away in surprise as electricity went into the sacks. But so far, nothing happened.

Danny took off his glove. "What are you doing?" June asked.

"I want to see what we're up against." Then he tore off the gooey membrane of the cocoon and saw the monster inside. It was small, green and it had wings. And fangs.

"So this is what you get when vampires mate…"

Suddenly, another bolt of energy coursed thru the castle and the little monsters came to life! Fortunately, they didn't notice either Danny or Juniper, they were just flying around towards an indoor balcony. On it were Vlad and his two remaining brides. They seemed happy about seeing these little abominations, but I guess that's parents for you.

"They need to feed. Teach them how, teach them!" Vlad shouted. The two brides jumped off and transformed, leading the younglings outside.

"And beg the Devil, that this time they stay alive!" Vlad called out.

Danny decided that now was a good time to come into the game.

"Well, that's my cue!" Danny said as he rushed off.

"No, wait!" Juniper shouted. But it was too late; Danny was already shooting away with his silver bullets, blasting the remaining newborn monsters into green goo.

He turned upwards to Vlad and said "Now that I have your attention."

But Danny was beginning to think that may not have been such a good idea, as the count looked infuriated. As he jumped off the balcony, Dan Helsing decided to make a run for it. The Count obviously had transformed and was now flying around; the sheer force of turbulence he created sent everything not bolted down flying. Juniper bolted towards the lab, towards her brother. Danny suppressed the urge to follow her, knowing that she would be safer wherever he wasn't.

_**Lee Manor:**_

Double D was having a wonderful time reading the Lee family archives. He had already discovered many fascinating things that could help defeat Plasmius. "Well, that's interesting…" he thought out loud.

Suddenly, he heard something outside. It sounded like…the flapping of wings.

"Those can't be birds. There aren't meant to be any migrations in this region for at least several months." He said to himself.

He went to the window and saw what appeared to be small, green monsters flying across the countryside. One of them slammed into the window, giving the friar a close look at these creatures.

"Dear Lord!" he yelled in panic.

Fortuantly, it didn't seem to be interested in him and it flew off.

"Well, that can't be good. Must…warn…somebody!" The friar said as he dashed off.

_**Castle Frankenstein:**_

Vlad at stopped flying about and returned to his human form. He walked around the darkened hallway, knowing that his prey was very close by.

"I can tell the character of a man by listing to his heartbeat," Vlad said aloud, "usually when I approach, I can almost dance to the beat." He clapped his hands quickly to illustrate his point. "Strange that yours is so steady." His claps then became slower and quieter.

Elsewhere, Juniper had snuck into the upper levels of the laboratory, her weapons at the ready. She looked down and saw Jack Spicer give orders to the Heartless. "We have got to keep the atmosphere electrified! Accelerate the generators. Power the dynamos. We are losing power! The human is insufficient."

Juniper then looked upwards and saw a metal pod being charged with electricity. She also heard someone screaming up there.

"Dennis…"she whispered.

_**The Village:**_

Double D wasn't the only one who heard the strange flapping noise, for the villagers were beginning to come out of their homes and taverns to see what it could be. Among them was a barmaid named Eva "Molly" Wei (_Oban Star-Racers_).

When she saw what the bird-like creatures were she whispered, "Oh my God!"

"Well, we're boned." Bender deadpanned while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Moe, coming outside. "We still got twenty minutes until Happy Hour's over." Then he saw what everyone was looking at. "Oh."

The creatures then swooped down on the crowed as they tried to scatter. Some of the monsters snatched some the people up and carried them into the air, or joined together to maul an unlucky villager or two.

"Hey, let me go!" Bender shouted as he was being dragged along the ground by one of the offspring, its tail wrapped around his leg. "For the last time, I don't have any blood!"

Blackfire then grabbed a terrified man named Zap Brannigan (_Futurama_), flew into the air with him and then threw him out over the village. A dozen or so offspring swooped onto him like piranha, tearing him to pieces in mid-air.

"Eat up kids!" she shouted over the carnage. "This town is a smorgasbord!"

_**Castle Frankenstein:**_

Vlad continued to walk alone the hallway, when suddenly, a phosphorate match fell onto the ground behind him. This distracted the count long enough for Danny to jump down from the rafters stick his silver stake into the vampire's heart. As the count groaned in pain, Danny smirked.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." He said, waiting for the monster to turn to dust.

But then count just looked at him…and smiled pleasantly.

"Hello, Daniel." He said in equally pleasant tone.

Danny didn't know what shocked him more: that the count survived a direct stake to the heart or that he was talking to him as if he knew him personally.

**Well, cliff-hanger time! I'm sorry it took so long, but I've just started Adelade TAFE for this year, so I'm a little busy right now. But I'm still here and I'll upate as soon as I can. Read and review! **

**Also, if anyone wants to do any fanart based on this on DA, then please do so!**


	9. Chapter 8: Past History

Juniper silently made her way across the catwalk, careful not to make a sound. But as she headed towards a nearby ladder, she heard someone shout; "Hey guys, look!"

June spun her head around a saw a Heartless, and then she saw another and another. Three Heartless in total had surrounded her.

"Hey! It's Juniper Lee!"

"Let's get her!"

"Yeah, maybe the Count will give us a reward!"

June quickly jumped to a rope that was hanging directly over a tub of nasty-looking green liquid. She was hoping to climb up the rope and give her peruser's the slip, but unfortuanly; they were soon right behind her. They jumped off the catwalk and onto the rope, where they began to quickly climb after her. June knew she didn't have anytime to deal with them, so she chose the simpler solution.

"Hey, uh, what's she doing with that sword?" one of the Heartless asked.

"Oh, son of a-" another Heartless began.

June's sword sliced through the rope easily, and the three Heartless fell like stones into the chemical tank. Jack Spicer saw the Heartless land into the tub and saw Juniper climb up to the skylight.

"We must not lose the master's progeny or we'll end up on his menu!" Jack shouted.

_**Elsewhere:**_

Danny still couldn't believe it. Vlad had survived a direct stake to the heart. No vampire has ever survived that. Even if Danny had missed the heart a few inch's (which he didn't) the silver would have been enough to kill him. But he didn't die. But what really creeped him out was the fact that Plasimus spoke to him as if he knew him.

The count calmly pulled the silver stake out of his chest and said "Is this your silver stake?"

Danny didn't reply.

"How long has it been? Three, four hundred years?" The count continued.

Danny just stared at him in shock.

"What, no clever wisecrack or witty one-liner?" Then the count realized; "You don't remember, do you?"

"Just what am I suppose to remember, exactly?" Danny asked calmly, taking a cautious step backwards.

"You are the great Dan Helsing! Trained by monks and mullahs from the Southern Air Temple to Agrabah. Protected by Rome herself! But, like me, hunted by all others."

"The Knights of the Holy Order know all about _you_, so I guess it's no surprise that you know a little about _me_." Danny countered.

"Oh, but it's much more then that," the count chuckled. "We have such history, you and I, Daniel. Have you ever wondered about the nightmare's that you sometimes have at night? The horrific scenes of ancient battles past? Or where you got your ghost powers from and why you know how to use them properly?"

Danny knew he couldn't trust a word the count said, but curiosity was finally getting the better over common sense. "How do you know me?"

_**The roof of Castle Frankenstein:**_

June rushed across the roof to the metal pod that held her brother. As she began to unstrap him, Dennis began to wake up. When he saw what she was doing, he tried to stop her. "No, June! Stop! Don't unstrap me! Don't unstrap me!"

"It's alright. I'm getting you out of here! I'm taking you home!"

But it was already too late. The moon was coming out from behind the clouds. And Dennis was beginning to transform…

_**Inside Castle Frankenstein:**_

There was a piercing scream from above. Juniper was in trouble that much Danny knew.

"So, would you like me to refresh your memory a little? A few sordid details from your past?" The count asked.

There it was, the thing Danny wanted most – an end to his search – and Plasmius was offering it to him on a silver plater. Danny's response was immediate: he reached into his cloak and pulled out his crucifix. It was forged in the Vatican and blessed by the Pope himself. He then thrust it in front of Vlad.

The count screamed loudly as he grabbed the holy object. It melted in his hand.

Vlad then regained his composer. "Perhaps that is a conversation for another time. But before you go, let me reintroduce myself." He gave a regal, exaggerated bow. "I am Count Vladislaus Plasmius. Born 1432. _Murdered_ 1462..."

_**The Village:**_

Double D arrived in time to see an old woman named Granny (_Loony Toons_) being hurled out a three-story window and caught by two of the creatures before she hit the ground. They carried her off afterwards.

"No, stop! Take my wife, or any of my dozen girlfriends!" Mayor Quimby (_The Simpsons_) pleaded as six or seven of the mini-vamps dragged him along the ground and into the air.

The young friar looked around in dismay at the carnage. He had already figured out what these creatures were and where they came from. After they were done with this village, they would spread across Europe and then the world. It would be the end of all Creation!

"Let go of me you little freaks!"

Double D whipped his head around in direction the voice. He saw Molly clinging onto the lamppost, nearly upside down and six feet into off the ground by one of the mini-vamps.

"Help me!" she begged.

Double D grabbed an empty bucket from the ground and rushed over to the lamppost, ready the swing it…but then he stopped suddenly and got a notepad and pencil. He began writing on it. "Let's see, given the velocity and the height, multiplied by the square root of…"

"Will you just help me already?!" Molly shouted.

"Oh, sorry! This is my first rescue. I just wanted to make sure I got my calculations right." With that, Double D threw the bucket at the small monster. It let go of Molly and she dropped into Double D's arms.

The creature recovered and flew at them at full speed. Molly screamed and Double D found his voice joining hers. Suddenly, something happened. The creature stopped and hovered just two feet away from them. Its face changed from bloodlust to panic as its skin began to shift and change. Then it flew three feet into the air and exploded like a slime filled water balloon.

Looking up, Double D saw all of the other creatures were beginning to explode one by one and then a dozen at a time. Some unfortunate people, who were carried into the air by the monsters when this occurred, fell to their deaths immediately.

Azula and Blackfire began shrieking before flying off.

_**Castle Frankenstein:**_

Danny and Vlad heard the wails of the two brides. The young monster hunter then decided to make his exit. He leapt into a nearby dumbwaiter, and used one of his circular blades to cut the cable, taking him up.

_**The Roof:**_

June took one last look at her brother as she rushed across the roof. The transformation was almost complete. She had failed him. Then she bumped into someone…it was Dan Helsing!

"Okay, I think we've officially overstayed our welcome. Let's get out of here!" he told her.

He pointed his pistol at the trees across the castle moat and fired a tether line at an oak tree. Danny then tied off his end, making the line taut.

The WereWulf sat on the table, breaking itself free from its straps. It bounded after Danny and June. Danny grabbed June and took hold of the tether. Then they slid down the line. Suddenly, the WereWulf jumped on the line in an effort to catch them, but the line snapped, causing the two monster hunters to swing to the other side of the ravine and the Werewulf to fall into the moat.

_**The Village:**_

Double D and the other survivors looked around the village in astonishment. A few moments ago it looked like the end of the world, but now everything was silent. Slowly, movement and life returned to the town as people began walking around, looking for loved ones, helping…

"What happened?" Molly asked.

Double D shrugged. "They…they just died."

"Robin? Robin?!" Raven called out as she searched the village frantically.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Bender asked as he and Moe carried the dazed, but still alive, Boy Wonder.

"We found in one of the market stalls," Moe explained.

"Robin! You're alive!" Raven exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around him.

"I don't know how," Robin said, still a bit sore in the head. "I remember being pulled into the air by one of those monsters, but then I suddenly fell onto some cabbage."

"My cabbages!" The Cabbage Man (_Avatar The Last Airbender_) wailed as he saw is precious cabbage cart in pieces.

Double D smiled at the reunited couple, glade to see that tonight wasn't a total tragedy for everyone. Then in Double D's second biggest surprise of the evening, Molly wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know how I can ever repay you for saving me!" she said.

Double D smiled as he leaned in to whisper something in her ear.

"Hey! You can't do that! You're like a monk or something!" Molly exclaimed.

"Technically, I'm still just a friar…"

It was Molly's turn to smile this time.

_**Castle Frankenstein:**_

On the walkway along the parapet Vlad's brides were weeping. As for the Count, he was overlooking the countryside that Dan Helsing and the remaining Lee child fled into.

"I hate to say 'I told you so', master, but it looks like we're not as smart as the late Dr. Vic. He probably would have found a way to get this done." Jack Spicer said as he joined his master on the parapet.

Vlad only nodded grimly in agreement. "Truly. It would seem that the good doctor took the key to life to his grave."

The WereWulf then stepped onto the parapet, after a brief swim in the moat. The creature was all restrained power, its eyes insane by mortal standards. Whatever was left of Dennis Lee was now gone. For all intents and purposes, there was now only the beast.

Vlad knew he had to think of a new plan to bring his children to life, but first…

"Hunt them down," Vlad told the creature. "Kill them both."

It snarled viciously and bounded off the parapet.

_**Near the Windmill:**_

Rain pored down and Juniper and Danny as they walked down the moors, towards the ruins of the old windmill. Along the way, Danny had filled Juniper in on some of his encounter with the Count.

"A silver stake? A crucifix?! Are you kidding? Don't you think we've tried that stuff before? We've shot him, stabbed him, clubbed him over the head, put killer bees down his shorts, dropped Acme safe's and anvils on him and even sprayed him with Holy Water and Judge Doom's Dip!" Juniper exclaimed. "Don't you understand? No one knows how to kill Plasmius."

"Well, I could have used that information a little earlier." Danny replied with an ironic smile.

"Oh, don't give me that look!" June said as she walked over to the windmills ruins. She stopped for a moment before saying softly. "I'm sorry…you were right…he's not my brother anymore."

Danny picked up a bottle of Transylvanian root-beer from the ground. Then he walked up to June and placed his hat on her head, shielding her from the rain. This gallant act caused her to smile.

"Do you have any family, Mr Dan Helsing?" June asked as Danny uncorked the bottle.

Dan Helsing only shrugged before replying "I'm not sure. I hope to find out someday; that's what keeps me going."

Juniper then lifted the bottle for a toast. "Here's to what keeps you going."

"Transylvanian root-beer. Careful, I hear that stuff's pretty strong."

June took a deep slug of the liquid before handing it to Danny. "Don't let it touch tongue, it'll knock you off your-"

Suddenly, the floorboard they were standing on broke in half. And Dan Helsing and Juniper Lee fell as cascade of water and timber crashed down with them.

_**Cliff-hanger time! Please read and review. Also, quotes would be nice as well, but I can't make any promises that I'll use them.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting Vicktor

_**Lee Manor:**_

Double D woke slowly. It was odd; the friary was unusually quiet today. Suddenly, he remembered that he was far, far away from the safety of the friary and what he saw last night.

"Vampires!" He said aloud as he shot up off the couch he was sleeping on. Then he noticed Molly lying on the other side, still sleeping from playing the X-Box all night with him (A/N: Yes, I know they didn't have video games in the 19th Century, but I wanted to keep this part kid friendly).

"Ah, yes…now I remember…" Double D said more calmly as he leaned against the wall. Then he felt something move beneath his shoulder. Then a secret panel in the wall swang open. A medieval painting was revealed: a fantastic mural of two knights facing each other in combat. White mountains and a large gothic castle loomed in the background, the castle's tallest tower holding a clock. A full moon gazed down on the scene, giving the painting an unearthly appearance. Double D then noticed that Latin writing was written along the edges of the painting, and he immediately began translating. "Even a man who is pure of heart, and says his prayers at night, may become like a wolf when the wolf-bane blooms, and the moon shining bright…" he then took a step closer to finish reading the inscription, "…or crave another's blood when the sun goes down, and his body takes to flight."

Then, something impossible happened. The painting came to life! The trees swayed in the wind, clouds floated serenely in sky and the clock tower began to chime. The two knights began fighting each other, swinging their swords. Then they both began to transform: one knight turned into a WereWulf, while the other transformed in a blue skinned humanoid. The two warriors then charged at each other with viscous speed, attacking each other savagely.

Double D yelled in shock and backed away, stumbling, knocking over both the couch and the still sleeping Molly (of course, she woke up as soon as the couch was tipped over).

_**Beneath the windmill:**_

Juniper woke up with a splitting headache. As she groggily got herself up from the ground, she looked around at her surroundings. It turns out she and Dan Helsing fell into an underground cave. She was about to call out for Dan Helsing when the said monster hunter rushed up from behind her and covered her mouth.

"There's something down here," Danny hissed, pointing to a rather _large_ pile of rat bones. Juniper quickly put a hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to fight.

"Whatever it is, it's carnivorous and it shares Double D's sense of cleanliness," Danny continued. He then noticed a Bible laying neatly on a nearby rock, near some large footprints. "And it's of human ancestry. I'd say he's a size seventeen. About 360 pounds, eight and half feet tall, a bad gimp in his right leg…and purple eyes."

"How do you know about the purple eyes?" June asked.

"Because he's standing right behind you. Move!"

A large figure moved out of the shadows in flash. With one punch, it sent Danny flying to a nearby pool of water and knocked Juniper to the ground. She gasped as she saw the creatures face.

"Oh my God…the Frankenstein monster!"

"_MONSTER?!_" the creature boomed angrily. "Who is the monster here?! I have done nothing wrong and yet you and your kind all want me dead! And I have a name! It's _Vicktor!!_"

Danny tackled into the creature against the wall. But Vicktor pushed him back and then stalked towards June.

"What do you want?" June asked.

"To...to exist," the monster said sadly. Suddenly a tranquilizer dart hit him on the shoulder, followed by another and another. As Vicktor stumbled to the ground, Danny put his blowgun away and went over to June. She was about to shoot when Danny stopped her.

"We have to kill it!" June stated.

"No! We can't." Danny said firmly.

"If you value your lives…and the lives of your kind, you will kill me!" Vicktor said mournfully. "If Plasmius finds me…I am the key to my father's machine…the key to life for Plasmius's children."

"He already awaked them all last night." Danny clarified.

"Those…those were from just one bride. From one single birthing…and they died just as they did the last time he tried. Only with me will he give them lasting life." The creature explained

"Wait, you mean there are more of these things?!" Danny said horrified. This made the current situation a whole lot worse.

"Thousands…thousands more…." And with that, Vicktor collapsed, falling into a deep sleep.

Juniper raised her gun again and got ready to shoot. But again, Danny stopped her.

"You heard what he said! We have to do this!" She protested.

Danny knew she was right. It was better to kill him then allow the whole world to perish. It was logical. It made perfect sense. But it was something that Danny couldn't do. If he did it, then he'd be no better then the so-called 'monsters' he killed over the past two years.

"My life, my job…is to vanquish evil. I can _sense_ evil." Danny explained. "This thing…man…evil may have created it, may have left its mark on it, but evil does not rule it. So I can't kill it. Your family has spent the last four hundred years trying to kill Plasmius, perhaps this poor creature is the key to pulling it off."

Before Juniper could give her answer, they both smelled something in the air. Wet dog…

Turning to their left, the saw the WereWulf! It bounded out of the cavern before Danny and June could reach their guns.

"Oh my God," June said. "He's seen us. They'll be coming for him, and neither you nor I will be able to stop them!"

"If I can get him to Rome, we can protect him there…"

"Are you sure he'll be safe there?"

"Are you kidding? Not only does the Order have an army of agents like myself but it also has the largest arsenal of holy weapons on the planet. Vlad would have to be pretty stupid to launch an attack against us."

"So, how do we get him there?"

"Ummm…"

_**Lee Manor:**_

"…and then the painting came alive and the two creatures began to attack each other in a very violent manner!" Double D explained to Danny as the walked to a nearby carriage.

"So, what does it mean?" Danny asked.

"I don't know."

"Now Double D," Danny went on, "whatever you do, don't stare at him. He's very sensitive about." He opened the carriage door, revealing a very angry Vicktor bound in chains.

"I'm staring at him…" Double D said simply. "Is that a man?!"

"Actually, it's seven men. Parts of them anyway. And he prefers to go by the name of Vicktor." Danny explained as he shoved the friar into the seat opposite of his new travelling buddy.

"By exposing me, you have condemned me!" Vicktor said angrily. "Me and all of humanity!"

Juniper slammed the door shut, gesturing to the horses up front. "Nothing is faster then Transylvanian horses," She explained. "Not even a WereWulf. Anything else, you're on your own."

Danny got into the drivers seat and tugged at the reins. They were well trained and raced off. He only hoped that she wasn't exaggerating about their speed.

**Well folks, another update! I'm on holidays now, so hopefully I can get you another chapter soon. Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Road Trip

**Hi everyone! Happy New Year! Sorry this took so long to make. I was kinda having a long break. Hope you enjoy!**

Danny drove the team of six horses through the woods. Juniper wasn't kidding when she said they were fast. They may yet outrun the WereWulf…but Danny knew they would have some serious problems if Vlad's remaining brides showed up. He may have had destroyed one of the brides already, but he had no illusions about that encounter: he had been _very_ lucky.

Suddenly, he heard something in the woods. It was too foggy to see anything properly, but he could have sworn that he saw something flying in the woods. He reached down for his crossbow…

Meanwhile in the coach, Vicktor struggled to get out of his chains. They hit a bump and Vicktor was thrown forward to Double D, who nearly screamed.

"Let me go!" Vicktor demanded.

"And where will you go?" Double D asked. "I don't mean to sound rude, but have you looked in a mirror lately? You tend to stick out in a crowd."

Vicktor snarled at the young friar, who shrunk back slightly.

Danny was scanning the surrounding countryside, crossbow in hand. He had lowered his defences for just a second when…

He was suddenly lifted into the air! He fought the claws that gripped him and found himself falling. He dropped onto one of the lead horses of the team. Danny berated himself for his carelessness. He was safe for the moment, but the brides could be anywhere.

Looking ahead, he realized that the situation was rapidly moving from bad to worse. Just ahead, the path they were on made a hairpin turn, and beyond the turn was a very long drop off a cliff. The bridge was broken!

Dan Helsing quickly jumped from the front horse to the next one, and then he made his final leap to the driver's seat. But one of the vampires struck him hard, sending him back to one of the rear horses. By now the team was struggling to negotiate the sharp turn. Danny knew they wouldn't make it. Still, he held on.

As the horses leapt across the bridge, he heard the couplings snap. And then the carriage broke free and began tumbling down to the valley floor.

Blackfire and Azula watched the carriage fall. Panic gripped their hearts as they knew that the monster was still in there!

"We can't let the creature be destroyed!" Blackfire screamed.

They dove for the carriage. Blackfire reached it first, with Azula not too far behind. They grabbed onto the carriage but it was too heavy. Still hanging on, Blackfire carefully made her way to the door.

"Save him! Save the monster!" Azula screamed before being blown off the coach. Blackfire then crawled to the carriage door and ripped it off. Looking inside, she saw the coach was empty! No, wait…there were some tubes bundled in a corner with a piece a paper with the word "Surprise!" written on it And there was also some…_silver_! Silver stakes!

Hissing in anger, Blackfire flew out, but it was too late. The carriage crashed too the ground, igniting all of the Glycerine 48 and sending all of the silver stakes flying in different directions. Three of them slammed into Blackfire, and with a final scream, she crumbled into dust.

As Dan Helsing rode on his team of six horses, an identical carriage raced out of the forest, with Juniper in the driver's seat. They're plan worked!

Danny drove the horses closer to the second coach, and leaped onto it, landing next to June. He gave her a quick smile. She smiled back.

But then eight hundred pounds of enraged fur jumped over the horses and straight towards them, teeth bared and claws sharp. Instinct taking over, Danny flung himself over the other side the coach as Juniper did the same but in the other direction. Now Dan Helsing found himself clinging to the side of the coach as the WereWulf slammed into the buckboard. Then the creature skidded sideways across the roof, shattering all four lanterns mounted on its corners. The WereWulf vanished as quickly as it appeared as the flames began to spread across the roof.

"Double D!" Juniper shouted. Looking frantically, the young friar saw June's face plastered against the window. She was outside, hanging on. From the look on her face, she didn't have long. Bounding over to the door, he opened it. "What are you doing out here?" he asked. June just gave him a blank look.

"Double D…"

"Right! Sorry."

With the flames licking his hand, Dan Helsing felt a jolt from the road, lost his tenuous hold on the side of the coach, and fell. Frantically he grabbed anything that could hold and caught the step at the bottom of the coach with one hand. Now his body was being dragged along the ground at top speed. He clung with one hand on the axel, the rear wheel wildly between his parted legs. He couldn't hold on for much longer, but if he let go he was finished. "Double D!"

Double D heard Dan Helsing as he desperately held on to Juniper, who was clinging to the outside of the coach. And something else was wrong: it was getting warmer.

"I can help!" Vicktor offered.

"You-you won't kill me?" Double D asked.

"Only if you don't hurry."

Danny grimaced in pain. He was barley keeping five fingers on the axel. Then there was four…three…two…one. He relinquished his grip and saw the rear wheel racing towards him. Before he had time to close his eyes, something grabbed him from behind. As he was hurled up from his death, he saw Vicktor leaning out of the coach. The large green man tossed Dan Helsing on the buckboard. Juniper landed next to him shortly.

Double D looked at the monster – at Vicktor – and smiled relief. Vicktor returned the smile. But the moment of camaraderie ended quickly when they heard something large land on top of the roof. It was the WereWulf! Flames burst into the inside of the carriage, causing Vicktor to scream in terror.

Dan Helsing saw the inferno devouring the coach and the WereWulf rising up through the fire as if it was emerging from Hell itself. The coach roared past the precipe and re-entered the forest. The WereWulf hunched down, ready to pounce. The side doors swung open, with Double D and Vicktor sticking their heads out.

"Don't look down." Vicktor warned.

"Too late…" Double D groaned.

"Jump June! Jump!" Danny shouted. Juniper leapt off the carriage, with Vicktor and Double D close behind. Without pausing, Dan Helsing drew his guns, aimed at the coupling of the coach and fired. The horses broke free and ran off. Dan Helsing then threw himself off. He sensed the WereWulf behind him. Spinning in mid-air, Dan Helsing aimed his guns and fired, just as the beast tackled him.

Juniper struggled to her feet, slightly dizzy from her fall. Double D and Vicktor were close by, but she saw no sign of Dan Helsing. Rounding a large tree, she saw him: it wasn't Dan Helsing…it was Dennis!

As she rushed over to him, she saw holes in his chest…made by silver bullets! "Dennis! Dennis!"

Dennis opened his eyes, but only slightly. "Forgive me…" he whispered. And then Prince Dennis of the Lee family closed his eyes for the last time.

Tears filled Juniper's eyes as she held the only family she had left. "I _will_ see you again." she promised.

Then she heard some movement from behind. Turning around she saw Dan Helsing walking towards her. Before she knew what she was doing, she charged at him angrily and banged her fists against him. "You killed him! You killed Dennis!" she yelled angrily.

Her blows were strong, fuelled by rage and grief. At first Danny accepted them, but then he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly. "Now you know why they call be _murderer_."

June looked into his eyes, expecting to see some sort of cold indifference or defiance. But instead all she saw was a sadness that she never expected to see. Her own rage left her. She stood their silence for a moment, but then she noticed the blood on his shirt. Gently she opened his shirt. She gasped. "Oh my God…you've been bitten." It was true: the WereWulf had bitten Danny in their recent scuffle, and now he was under its curse.

She turned away. It was too much: first Dennis…and now Dan Helsing. She turned away…only to see Azula's backhand slap coming towards her. She was sent flying backwards thru the air and into a tree. And then their was darkness.

Dan Helsing spun around to see Azula carry Juniper up into the trees. He chased after them through the forest. He stopped at the edge of a cliff, as the last of Vlad's brides carried Juniper over the precipice. Double D and Vicktor joined him. The three of them watched helplessly as the silhouettes of Azula and June flew off towards the distant lights of Budapest.

Dan Helsing had just killed Juniper's brother, and now lost her…the last of the Lee's.


	12. Chapter 12: Ball in Budapest

Marching throughout the night, Dan Helsing, Double D and Vicktor arrived in the city of Budapest just as the dawn came through. Danny kept pulling on his cloak, in order shield himself from the cold wind and to hide his bite marks. Suddenly, a blast of wind hit them, and Danny drew his gun. Above and in front of them, Azula was perched on nearby roof. Clicking her tongue in disapproval, she said to them, "So much trouble for the Master. So much trouble."

Danny realized that she wasn't here to fight, and found that he was actually disappointed. "What do you want, Fang-Face?"

"The Master commands a trade: the Monster for the Princess."

As Vicktor growled at Azula, Danny said, "Somewhere public. Lots of people." Then Vicktor and Double D looked at Danny in bewilderment. "A place where your master will be less inclined to show his…other side."

Azula thought over it for a moment before smiling. "Tomorrow is Halloween Night. There a Masquerade Ball here in Budapest. That's where we'll make the trade."

"Pardon me," Double D spoke up, "But I think the proper term you meant to use for this current era is 'All Hallows Eve'. Its name derives from-"

"Shut up, twerp!" Azula snarled. "Just be at the Ball before midnight tomorrow or the girl's junk food!" And with that, Azula flew off.

As Danny put his gun away, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was his bite wound.

"Are you alright?" Double D asked, concerned for his friend. Vicktor lunged at Danny's cloak, exposing the bite mark.

"He's been bitten! Bitten by the WereWulf." Vicktor growled. "Now you will become what you hunted so passionately."

Danny calmly took his blowgun out. "I am sorry, Big Guy."

"May others be as passionate in their hunting of _you_." Vicktor responded with dignity, his face a heartbreaking mixture of anger and sadness at this sudden betrayal.

Without another word, Danny blew his tranquilizer dart at Vicktor.

* * *

Later at the royal cemetery, Dan Helsing and Double D tossed the unconscious Vicktor into a mausoleum that was big enough to hold him. Danny was dressed up as a nobleman with a cloak that was big enough to hide all of his equipment. Double D was dressed as a Court Jester.

"I'm sure this is some sort of sin!" Double D fretted.

"Don't worry, God will forgive us," Danny responded as he lifted a large stone cross that he planned to use to block the door.

"How many Commandments can we break in one day?" Double D asked. "Also, you don't think that the hat's a bit much, do you?"

"No, it looks good on you," Danny grunted as he placed the cross in front of the door.

"Now, according to the books," Double D explained as they began to walk out of the cemetery, "you won't turn into a WereWulf until your first full moon. That's two nights from now, and then you'll be able to fight Plasmius hold over you until the final stroke of midnight."

"Sounds like I have nothing to worry about." Danny replied.

"Oh my God, you should be terrified!"

Danny gave him a withering glare. "Thank you…"

"Sorry. Anyway, that still gives us forty-eight hours to find a solution for your, uh, condition." The young friar then made one last look at the mausoleum. "Are you sure he can't get out from there?"

"Not without some help from the dead." Danny assured him.

As soon as the two friends left the cemetery, one of the crypt seals opened. Revealing a cold, clammy, but not quiet, _dead_ hand.

* * *

The 'All Hallows Eve' party was in full swing when Danny and Double D snuck into the giant palace. The interior was lavishly decorated, the parquet floor intricately detailed, the walls covered with tapestries and gilded moldings in the shape of crowns. The furniture was so old that a historian would be certain that they were from different periods of European history. There were gypsy performers, clowns, acrobats and other entertainers. An orchestra was playing at a nearby stage, playing beautiful but haunting music. People wearing masks and expensive costumes danced elegantly in couples or mingled in groups. The whole scene smacked of immense wealth…and immense decadence.

Then the orchestra began playing slower, more hunting music. And a singer named Lacus Clyne (_Gundam Seed_) began to sing a wordless melody that matched the music. The dancers began to dance more slowly.

Among the dancers were Vlad Masters and Juniper. June was wearing an elegant red dress and was wearing her hair in a tight bun. But it looked like she was sleeping. Vlad then snapped his fingers, causing her to wake up.

"How does it feel to be a puppet on my string?" Vlad asked as he spun her around the dance floor.

"I wont let you trade me, Count." Juniper said in defiance, even though she was unable to move her body.

"I have no intention of trading you," Vlad said as they continued to dance. "And if I know Dan Helsing –which I do- he's not planning to make a trade either. Neither of us has ever settled for half."

Meanwhile, in the nearby balcony, Danny and Double D were scanning the crowd, looking for June.

"There they are!" Double D pointed.

Danny's eyes narrowed. It was going to really tough to get Juniper away from the Count if they were this close. Also, he couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling he was having. "Something's not right here…"

"I know," Double D agreed, "There both trying to lead."

"That's not what I meant!" Danny said. Then he saw some acrobats performing above them. And a fire-eater (Ruon-Jian from _Avatar the Last Airbender_) below them A plan came into mind. "Double D, I want to do something for me…"

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

* * *

On the dance floor, Vlad spun June around and bent her backwards near a mirror. "Don't we make a beautiful couple?"

Juniper saw herself, but the Count had no reflection on the mirror.

"I'm in the market for a new bride, Juniper." Vlad continued. "Someone strong and beautiful."

"Forget it, Bats-for-Brains!" Juniper snapped in disgust. "I'd rather get eaten."

Meanwhile, above, Danny jumped on one of the high-wires used by the performers. He even surprised himself with the acrobatic tricks that he realised he didn't used. Beneath him, Double D made his way thru the crowd to Ruon-Jian, who was standing behind Vlad.

The Count shrugged. "Well…if you insist." He then opened his mouth widely, showing his fangs.

Danny whipped out his spinning blades (from Chapter 2), and cut one of the wires, swinging down towards June and Vlad. At the same time, Double D pushed Ruon-Jian, causing him to breathe fire on Vlad. The vampire count screamed in pain. He then angrily grabbed Ruon-Jian and threw him across the room. But while this was happening, Danny swooped by and grabbed June. The two of them then landed on a nearby balcony.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Juniper responded. "What kept you?"

Then the both heard Vlad say below them: "Oh, Daniel. Oh, Daniel…"

Danny looked down to see Vlad walking calmly into the middle of the room. Something wasn't right. Vlad seemed too calm. And so were the audience.

The Count smirked at Danny widely. "Welcome to my summer palace."

Then a side door opened. "Master! Master!" Angelica Pickles (_Rugrats_) cried, pointing at something. "Look, Master!"

It looked like a parade. And in the lead, was Jack Spicer. "We have him, Master. We have him."

Bound on a flat stretcher, carried by several party guests, was Vicktor.

"Rrraaaagh!" Vicktor screamed. "You vile undead! Though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I shall fear no evil! You are dammed fools! And dammed souls! And you will all burn in Hell!"

Danny sighed in dismay. Now that Vlad had Vicktor, nothing could stop him from bringing his children to life.

"Now that everything is as it should be," Vlad continued; "Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you…**DAN HELSING!!!**

Everyone else in the party took off there masks, and bared there fangs. That's right, fangs. They were all vampires.

"Time to go!" Danny said as he grabbed June and made a run for the hallway. The vampires quickly followed them.

* * *

Danny and June ran down the hallway into a nearby room, then they quickly locked the door and running towards the nearest window. Then Double D came around a corner. "Now I know what it's for! Now I know what it's for!" Double D shouted, proudly holding his Sun-Bomb. Then he looked at Dan Helsing and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Through that window!" Danny and June said in unison. They both grabbed him, causing the shocked friar to drop his invention. The trio then jumped through the stained glass window and down two stories to the river below.

Seconds later the vampires burst into the room…and then burst into flames as Sun-Bomb went off. This caused the inside of the mansion to light up with artificial sunlight.

"Double D! You're a genius!" Danny praised.

The young friar was looking a little worried about what he had just witnessed. "A genius with access to unstable chemicals!"

Then they saw a longboat come out of a nearby tunnel. It had Vicktor onboard it, tied with chains. With was Jack Spicer and half a dozen Heartless, who where rowing the boat. Danny quickly swam after them.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Big 'N' Green," Jack sneered. "Because where you're going…well, you don't want to know." Vicktor just sighed sadly and gave Danny a forlorn look.

Danny tried to swim faster, but when he got close enough to the boat, an iron gate slammed in front of him, cutting him off from the longboat. In the distance, Danny spotted their destination: a large steamboat.

"I'll find you! I'll get you back and set you free! I sware to God!" Danny called out. He then saw two shapes fly above him. If he had to guess, it was Vlad and his remaining bride. Just then, Juniper and Double D swam up to him.

"Come on Danny," Juniper said, "We can still make to Castle Frankenstein if we hurry."

"Yes…I have to save him," Danny said.

"No, you can't…" Double D said sadly, shaking his head.

Danny looked at him, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Why not?!"

"I cabled Rome earlier to apprise them of our situation."

"And?" Danny asked, not liking where this was going, "What did they say?"

"Even if you do somehow kill Plasmius, Rome orders you to destroy Vicktor."

Anger quickly rose in Danny. "But he isn't evil!"

"But he isn't a really person, either." Double D meekly pointed out.

Furious, Dan Helsing closed in on Double D. "Do they know him? Have they talked to him? Who are they to judge?!"

"They want to kill Vicktor so that he can never be used to harm toonkind." Double D explained feebly.

Danny grabbed him by his throat, nearly chocking the young friar. "And what of me? Did you tell Rome of what I'm to become? Did they tell you how to kill me? The correct angle of the stake in my heart?! The exact measure of silver in each bullet?!"

Juniper tried to stop him. "Danny, stop!"

"N-no…I…left you out," Double D chocked.

Of course he would, Danny realized. Double D was his friend. Of course he would try to protect him.

Suddenly, a surge went through Danny. His head went backwards as he let out bestial roar. But then he calmed down, the WereWulf venom quickly wearing off. He then gently let Double D down. Both he and Juniper gave Danny concerned looks.

"I'm sorry…" Danny said softly, "It's starting…."

**Well folks, it took a while but I got a new chapter up. Think of it as an early Christmas present. Peace, Y'all!**


End file.
